Утро
by Isabelle321
Summary: Мелочи, делающие утро особенным и самые близкие люди рядом. Вот формула идеального утра.


Автор/Переводчик: Daftydraw/Fistex

Бета: Fake fairy

Пейринг: Кадам  
Рейтинг: G  
Размер: драббл  
Благодарности: Благодарю Fake fairy за обложку и бетирование! Без твоей поддержки ничего бы не получилось.

Его разбудил громкий сигнал автомобильного гудка. Адам моргнул и открыл глаза, щурясь от солнечного света, проникающего в помещение сквозь жалюзи, и простонал. Он любил жить в Нью-Йорке, правда, любил. Он любил запах воздуха, любил ходить через Центральный парк и любил непрерывный поток людей. Нью-Йорк действительно был городом, который никогда не спит и тайна, чем каждый занимается, была самой волнующей для Адама. Но иногда, иногда ему просто хотелось иметь возможность выспаться в выходные. Это не было хорошее утро.

Он перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку, которая пахла Куртом. Адам снова открыл глаза и внимательно осмотрелся. "О, точно, - подумал он про себя, - я остался у Курта прошлой ночью". Как только он вспомнил, где находится, парень немного расслабился, расплываясь в улыбке, уловив знакомый звук поджариваемого бекона с кухни и последующий за этим восхитительный запах. Он закрыл глаза и счастливо вздохнул, услышав, как Курт с Рейчел напевают за готовкой и бессмысленные угрозы Сантаны о нанесении им телесных повреждений, если они не замолчат.

Адам жил в одиночестве некоторое время. Он пытался жить в общежитии, когда только приехал, но не смог поладить со своим соседом, поэтому после довольно неловкого телефонного звонка домой родителям – было пролито много слез – он переехал с их помощью из общежития в свой собственный небольшой лофт в Вест-Сайде. Парень любил свою квартирку, но иногда ему становилось немного одиноко, и он скучал по звукам пребывания в кругу семьи.

- О, хорошо, что ты проснулся.

Адам перевернулся и увидел Сантану, входящую в "комнату" и бросившуюся на кровать.

- Они не такие уж и плохие. - Усмехнувшись, сказал Адам латиноамериканке, мысленно проверив и похвалив себя, за то, что надел нижнее белье, перед тем, как заснуть. Это высказывание было встречено сердитым взглядом, хотя он и не был злобным.

- Это нелепо, видишь, с чем я должна мириться каждое утро… Я думала, что избавлюсь от этого после окончания школы. - Адам ухмыльнулся и вытянул руку, чтобы погладить Сантану по ноге.

- Что ж, у тебя есть я в качестве моральной поддержки.

- О, даже не думай притворяться, что ты не хочешь к нам присоединиться, мистер! - Сказал Курт, входя в комнату с подносом, на котором стояли чашки с чаем и рулетики из бекона.

- Виновен. – Улыбаясь, ответил Адам и сел прямо, чтобы помочь Курту, который тоже присел на кровать. - Я никогда не смогу сказать нет совместному пению.

- Куда, черт побери, подевалась моя моральная поддержка, Шерлок? - Шокировано спросила Сантана.

- Он занимается со мной любовью. – Адам ответил, пожимая плечами и уворачиваясь от удара Курта в свою грудь. Сантана лишь закатила глаза.

- Ну, я, например, считаю, что это хорошая практика. Мы должны максимально использовать наши голосовые связки.

- Что ж, а некоторым из нас необходим их дневной сон.

- Дневной сон не имеет значения, если я потеряю голос и не смогу попасть на Бродвей!

Адам откинулся на подушки и наблюдал, как девушки спорили между собой.

- Эй. – Сказал Курт, целуя его в уголок рта, когда он устроился между ног Адама. - Ты выглядишь счастливым.

- Я есть сама любовь. – Он усмехнулся, смотря вниз на Курта. – Мне нравится быть здесь, просыпаться тут, с тобой. - Курт улыбнулся и дал ему кусочек бекона.

- Я тоже люблю проводить время с тобой. – Нежно ответил парень. - Даже если тебе приходиться терпеть моих сумасшедших соседок.

- Нет. – Сказал Адам, качая головой. - Я люблю все это, как оно есть. Чувствую себя как в семье. – Он улыбнулся.

- Ну, теперь ты тоже стал ее частью. – Улыбаясь ему в ответ, произнес Курт. – Нравится тебе это или нет.

- Мне это нравится. – Он наклонился и медленно поцеловал Курта, вскоре углубляя поцелуй.

Подушка ударила его по лицу, из-за чего он отскочил.

- Идите в комнату! – Громко прокричала Сантана.

-Мы и так в ней! Вы уходите! – Курт крикнул сердито.

Адам усмехнулся про себя, наблюдая, как два друга начали спорить друг с другом, прежде чем перейти на Рейчел, когда она снова начала петь. Он нежно улыбнулся и отпил чай.

Поправка, это чудесное утро.


End file.
